dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 8
, known in America as 'Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge' is the eighth overall ''Dragon Ball film, the fifth film to be branded under the the title Dragon Ball Z. It was originally released in Japan on July 20, 1991 at the Toei Anime Fair. Summary In the film, Freeza's older brother Coola is introduced. It begins with a flashback to when Frreeza destroyed the Saiyan home world, Planet Vegeta. Coola's ship soon picks up a Saiyan space pod on the radar. The pod, carrying a baby Saiyan named Kakarot, is shown to be heading towards Earth, but Coola's henchmen believe it is an escape. Coola lets the ship go, accounting that it's Freeza's naïveté, and responsibility. More than twenty years later, Kakarot, eventually renamed Gokū, transforms into a Super Saiyan and defeats Freeza on Planet Namek. Despite showing no compassion towards his brother, Coola takes his Armored Squadron - Doore, Neiz, and Thouser to Earth with the intention of killing Gokū in order to reclaim his family's honor. His forces ambush Gokū and his friends on a camping trip, and Gokū is wounded when he takes a blast from Coola that was intended for Gohan. After Kuririn sets up a shelter in a cave with Gokū, Gohan flies off to obtain Senzu beans from Karin. After obtaining the beans, he is ambushed by Coola's henchmen, but is saved by Piccolo. Piccolo dispatches Doore and Neiz, and takes on Thouser, easily gaining the upper hand. During the battle, Coola arrives and catches Piccolo off-guard with a Death Beam, which impales him through the chest but does not kill him. Coola then sends Thouser after Gohan as he continues to blast Piccolo. Gohan gets to the cave with the Senzu beans, but they are destroyed by Thouser. However, he heals Gokū with a spare bean that Yajirobe gave him earlier. After Kuririn and Gohan are beaten down by Thouser, Gokū appears fully healed. Coola shows up, holding onto an unconscious Piccolo. He then blasts Piccolo's body with an unexpected attack as Gokū watches in horror. Gokū blasts Thouser into the distance, and begins to fight Coola. After Gokū proves to be a worthy opponent, Coola tells of his bleak history with Freeza. He then reveals his final transformation, one that Freeza never showed or achieved, and this one is far more powerful than Freeza's final form. Now at full power, Coola pummels Gokū around effortlessly, despite Gokū using the Kaioken attack numerous times. Coola then proceeds to destroy the landscape. However, after seeing a bird die from wounds inflicted by damage caused during the struggle, Gokū thinks back on his friends and family, and how they all will be killed if Coola wins. He then picks up the dead bird, letting out a yell so powerful it cracks solid stone. Gokū then transforms into his Super Saiyan form, and gives enough of his energy to revive the bird. Coola then finds himself, like Freeza was, grossly outclassed. After attempting to punch and blast the Super Saiyan with no effect, Coola summons a trump card when he powers up an enormous ball of energy. Coola launches the attack with hopes to destroy Gokū and the Earth along with him. After a stint of struggling, Gokū eventually manages to send it back with the Kamehameha, forcing Coola off the Earth, towards the sun. As he hits the sun's surface, Coola finally realizes that Gokū was none other than the baby Saiyan within the escape pod that he ignored back during Freeza's attack on Planet Vegeta. Lamenting his own naïveté, Coola's body is then seemingly disintegrated by the sun. Gokū, drained after his battle, is found by Kuririn and Gohan. They are looking for Piccolo when Thouser reappears and prepares to kill them all. However, before he can attack, he is killed by Piccolo's "Special Beam Cannon" from a distance. Gohan looks around for Piccolo, and the movie ends with Piccolo, having recovered, gazing skyward. References Navigation Category:Movies